


VB-6飞行记录板的秘密

by chillingone



Category: Midway（2019）
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, NOT THE REAL histrionic people, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillingone/pseuds/chillingone
Summary: 我看到书上写了麦克拉斯基在当了企业号的飞行大队长之后“忙里偷闲”学着开了sbd，所以我大胆猜一下他的sbd是百斯特教他开的。可能有点婊里婊气的百斯特和怒气槽一点点被百斯特加满的麦克拉斯基，老婆什么的请各位忽略吧就
Relationships: C. Wade. McClusky/Dick Best
Kudos: 3





	VB-6飞行记录板的秘密

VB-6飞行记录板的秘密

McCluskyXBest  
一切基于电影《决战中途岛》，与真实历史人物无关！  
与真实历史人物无关！与真实历史人物无关！

1  
McClusky原本很少在意VB-6的飞行记录板，但是自从Halsey将军命令他改飞SBD-3无畏之后他不得不开始关注那块破破烂烂的小黑板了。他很快发现黑板上出现的名字遵循着一种奇妙的规律，这个规律又似乎与Best上尉的训练状态有着较为紧密的联系。回想起他在刚来到企业号上时听到的一些传闻，McClusky努力不让自己用下流的目光盯着自己的下属——VB-6中队长Best上尉。 

2  
“SBD的初始爬高率，最大速度都小于F4F野猫，你可不要因为太快拉起来晕过去甚至掉到海里。”Best说着跳进自己的座机中。McClusky嘴上说着：“你就不能说句好听的？”还是点了点头也跟着自己的机枪手一起进入另一架轰炸机的座舱里面。  
“例行侦察飞行，准备起飞。”Best盯着甲板前方水兵手里的旗子，踩下油门。

出发前两人约好了返航的时候练习俯冲轰炸。美军的训练方式更多的是从舰首投弹，因此McClusky瞄准舰桥，慢慢降下高度进入俯冲轨道。  
“四千英尺！”身后机枪手向McClusky大声汇报道。  
“三千英尺！”加速俯冲带来的超重感加上安全带的禁锢让刚刚升职的大队长绷紧了上半身所有肌肉——“两千英尺！一千八百英尺！”  
企业号的甲板在他眼中越来越清晰。象征性地抬了一下胳膊代表投弹——他当然真的不能按下那个投弹按钮——前战斗机飞行员拉起主操纵杆，巨大的加速度让他整个人就像Best说的那样“好像有个人拽着你的头让你离开地面”，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着尽快结束这场酷刑，只有他的耳朵好像从无线电里听到了有人鼓掌的声音。他成功地将飞机拉起，进入到正常的降落流程中。  
“那真是一次漂亮的俯冲，长官。”机枪手在跳下飞机后跟McClusky击了个掌。  
“谢谢，时间紧张，我们明天继续练习俯冲轰炸吧。”大队长说着望向迎面向他走来的Best：“刚才那个怎么样？”他朝Best扬了扬眉毛。  
“怎么说，你离坠毁在甲板上又远了一步。”Best脸上依旧是那副欠揍的笑容，将新的一条口香糖塞进嘴里嘟囔着说：”比大部分人快得多，但是离”最好的“还差得远。“  
McClusky瞪着身旁那位恰好姓Best的上尉耸了耸肩：”可能是因为开F4F野猫的经验吧，你知道，野猫也可以进行俯冲。不过刚才我把飞机拉起来的时候好像在无线电里面听到了掌声？“  
”嗯？那肯定是lindsey，俯冲轰炸是他只能羡慕却永远没法掌握的技能！“Best同McClusky一起向身边经过的上士回礼。  
McClusky在心里翻白眼，lindsey带着VT-6的一部分队员在另一个方向侦查，根本不知道自己刚才练习了俯冲，鼓掌的人只可能是走在他前面的那个口香糖狂魔。

3  
两个人先后走进了舱室，McClusky听见Best在他身后把舱门关紧的声音，不由自主地咽了口唾沫，随后他在心里笑自己的神经质，传言而已，没什么好在意的。  
春分已过，白天在逐渐变长。Best和McClusky是今天中队的倒数第二班侦查的队伍，Best在那块斑驳的小黑板上拿起粉笔写上1500几个数字。McClusky看着上尉细长的手指，偶然想到，刚接手整个飞行大队的时候，Best和他回到舱室里面之后天已经完全黑下来了。  
McClusky目光扫过黑板上的名字：West，Dickson...他听到的传言是这样的：当VB-6中队的飞行记录板上最上面的一个名字是Dickson的时候，Best在结束当天训练任务返航之后看起来都...很兴奋；与之相对的，当最上面的一个名字是Brown时这个轰炸机中队的队长看起来似乎过于平静了一些。  
传言还说，Best拥有企业号上官兵中最柔软的嘴唇和最灵巧的舌头。McClusky承认他在听到这个传言的时候暗暗咂舌，Best本人固然让人大跌眼镜，但是给他这个评价的人似乎更可怕一些，毕竟，只有都试过才知道谁的嘴唇最软，不是吗？  
这样想着的时候，面前的上尉将粉笔扔进了角落的盒子里，掏出一支烟，回头向McClusky示意，见后者摆手拒绝之后自己点着抽了起来。  
”你怎么还没把我的名字写上去？“面前的人听到自己的疑问之后笑了：”因为你还没付学费呢。“

4  
”学费？这...将军让我改飞轰炸机，VB-6自然要出人带我熟悉它的操作...“见Best嘴角的弧度逐渐扩大，McClusky一头雾水地问：”难道不应该是这样的吗？“  
”是，“Best弹掉烟灰，看着McClusky放松下来的肩膀继续道：”但是VB-6可是派出了自己最好的飞行员来教你呢！“Best可以用Halsey的眉毛发誓他绝对不是故意把最好的那个词咬的特别重的。  
”......“McClusky挥手驱散Best刚刚吐到自己脸上的烟雾：”你说的也有道理，“他看着Best嘴角闪现的红光，这人现在低着头不知道在看哪里：”你抽雪茄吗？年初我收到一盒雪茄，古巴货，如果你喜欢就等我们回珍珠港之后给你拿过去？反正我也不抽那东西。“  
”真遗憾，我也不抽雪茄。“Best这时终于抬起头直视McClusky的眼睛。  
”那你就免费教我吧。“McClusky耸耸肩转身想走，但是却被上前一步的Best握住肩膀：”那可不行啊，少校。“他说着撇了撇嘴，蹲了下来。  
在自己的皮带被Best抽出来的时候，McClusky终于明白他之前低着头是在看哪里了。  
”Richard Best！！！你在干什么？“大队长后知后觉地想抓住中队长已经在拽自己内裤的手：”你难道真的像传言说的那么...“放荡？  
”嗯...？“Best抓紧McClusky结实的大腿：”长官你不想试试‘全企业号最灵活的舌头’吗？“  
”不想。“McClusky尝试着将自己被褪到脚踝的军装裤提起来同时回头看舱室的门，关得死死的，这也是他计划好的吗？  
”你不想？“Best保持这个位置抬头看McClusky：”那么，每次我在你的面前舔嘴唇的时候，McClusky少校，你都在看哪里呢？“  
趁着自己长官愣住的空隙，Best把还剩一半的烟塞到他手里：”拿着。“随后亲了一下自己面前的东西，感觉嘴唇上沾到了粘稠的液体，这家伙自欺欺人多久了？  
Best听着头顶传来的格外粗重的呼吸声，将那小小铃口分泌出来的粘液在自己嘴唇上抹开，伸出一条胳膊抱紧自己大队长的大腿，很快等对方进入状态了就可以放下，用剩下的一只手扶住面前逐渐充血的性器根部，分开双唇包裹住自己的牙齿——如果他把McClusky弄伤了那他就不用在这条船上混了——身子向前探，将头部含了进去。McClusky深吸一口气，攥紧了没夹着烟的那只手。这就像一场博弈？Best的技巧和自己的本能对自己理智之间的拔河？他强压下去想出声称赞自己的中队长的念头。Best的口腔温暖潮湿又带着致命的紧裹，嘴唇薄厚适中，足够他把牙齿包裹起来不至于伤到自己...以及之前的那么多人。  
其实...这个上尉虽然张扬了一点，别的地方真的没的说...McClusky在心里默默的想：技术，不论是飞行还是给男人口交，还有外形，都是一等一的棒...可能稍微有些突出的眉骨给了他过于深邃的眼窝，虹膜的颜色就像夏威夷的海水。大队长想着，如果把他的眼睛连同眼窝比作湖，少不了要在岸边竖一块“水深危险，请勿玩耍”的牌子吧。  
这样想着的时候，之前一直在小口舔舐吸吮着自己老二的男人突然压低舌头将那根已经又硬又烫的东西吞得更深，他略微翘起的鼻尖随着上尉抬头的动作划过McClusky根部茂盛卷曲的毛发丛，引起大队长双腿一阵的战栗。感觉到Best的肩膀十分僵硬McClusky才意识到自己的手已经放弃了握拳转而握住了他的肩膀。  
刚才他在想什么来着？这是一场博弈？那他输得可真彻底。  
面前跪在企业号舱室的地板上的漂亮男人带着颧骨上的微红，保持着嘴里还含着一根阴茎的状态，吞咽了一下。McClusky右手替Best拿着的那根烟险些掉到地上。  
“Best，你的表情很奇怪，呛到了？”McClusky想把那东西从别人嘴里抽出来，但是自己的中队长摇了摇头，鼓起的腮部让他看起来像一只蓝眼睛的仓鼠。  
“不，这不算什么。”Best含混不清地说，但是只得到了McClusky的一脸问号。他吐出嘴里的老二，下嘴唇和晶晶亮的龟头之间连着一根极细的银丝：“咳，只是很少有人在这种时候跟我对视。”  
“那其他人都在忙什么呢...哦！”McClusky的话音未落，就感觉到自己又被Best吞进了口腔里，他的手放开自己老二的根部，向后伸去，揉捏双球。Best给了他这个傍晚的第一个深喉，纤细柔软的喉管压迫着圆润的龟头，在McClusky能够反应过来之前，自己刚才搭在Best肩膀上的手已经搂着他的脖子向自己两腿中间按去，眼前只剩Best一头棕色的卷毛。  
怪不得他说很少有人在这种时候跟他对视...McClusky慌忙把右手一直夹着的烟随意按灭在那块可怜的小黑板上不知哪一处地方。空出的右手终于摸到了Best头顶短短的卷毛。  
McClusky稍微叉开双腿，好给Best安慰他自己留出空间，后者发出一声满意的哼哼声，将手伸到他自己的裤子里撸动。  
Best是在给别人吸的时候自己也硬了吗？  
但是McClusky现在管不了那么多了，他的中队长现在正舔过他的系带，舌头沿着柱身凸起的血管游走，这让大队长不得不抽回一只手咬住自己的拳头这样他们就不会因为自己可能发出的大声呻吟而被布朗宁舰长罚绕企业号甲板跑20圈。  
“Best！可以了，让我抽出来，我就快...”McClusky不轻不重地抓着Best的后颈在上尉的嘴里向前挺身了十几下之后向他喊道。  
“Best？”McClusky拍拍他的肩膀向他示意，自己的两个卵蛋重得向下坠，他随时可能射在Best嘴里。  
“Best？？”McClusky看着自己的好上尉又抬头看了自己一眼，再次低头的时候，Best像一开始那样搂住自己的大腿将自己向前拉过去，同时自己的老二感觉到他压低舌根，鼻尖都顶到自己的耻骨，用力吞咽和吸吮——McClusky释放过后，当大脑终于清醒的时候，他才发现自己把拳头咬出了血。  
而Best已经坐在地上，甚至已经帮McClusky舔干净并把内裤提了上去。  
“哦天哪...”McClusky向后退了一步，险些被还堆在脚踝的军装裤绊倒。McClusky匆忙整理好裤子和腰带，发现Best用沾着他自己精液的右手捡起刚才被按灭的烟头。  
再看向那块黑板，McClusky意识到自己当时把烟熄灭的地方恰好是小黑板最上面的一排，那里暂时是没办法写上字了。  
“你还...你还好吗？”McClusky想把自己的中队长拉起来，但是他只是点了点头，并未说话。  
“我要出去了，VT-6的人巡逻快返航了。”McClusky整理好自己的军装和帽子，Best仍然只是点点头。  
McClusky感到自己走出舱室的时候Best的目光一直黏在自己身上直到离开，但是他不敢回头确认。

To be continued


End file.
